The effect of endotoxin and endotoxin analogs on the oxygen partial pressure will be studied in multiple organs using implantable high spin density EPR substrate probes. The effect of nitric oxide inhibition will be probed. The use of spin labelled endotoxin analogs and in vivo interactions with tissues will be followed.